


Sinister Secrets of the House of Finwë

by ZenyZootSuit



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Childbirth, Cousin Incest, Curses, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Family Secrets, Finwe's A+ Parenting, Gen, Good Parent Fëanor, Graphic Depictions of Illness, M/M, Meddling Valar, Medical Horror, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Valinor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenyZootSuit/pseuds/ZenyZootSuit
Summary: Finwë made a mistake when he allowed Miriel to die, and now his descendants would pay for it, beginning with his firstborn son and on down the line





	Sinister Secrets of the House of Finwë

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the biggest undertaking of my writing career! This entire story has been in the works since 2015. Posting the prologue is an attempt to get me to finish this fic. Please do pay attention to the tags, as parts of this will include medical horror. Hope you enjoy it!

It began with the death of Miriel. Which, as the history books say, led to the marriage of Indis and Finwë and the breaking of the laws of the Valar. Finwë was given a choice, as we all know. Refrain from marrying Indis or doom Miriel to forever leave the living world. It is known by all what he chose. There was, however, something else. Something that Finwë did not anticipate. He knew his decision would not be taken lightly by the Valar, but he did not expect to return home to his palace in Tirion to find his young son, Fëanor, violently - _deathly-_ ill.

Healers were bewildered. Never before had they encountered such an illness in one of the Eldar. The boy ran a fever so high it left him delirious. He vomited and cried for the pain in his rapidly swelling abdomen. Days his condition persisted, until suddenly it stopped. Even Fëanor seemed shocked at the sudden departure of his illness.

“Atya…it doesn’t hurt anymore,” he said quietly, the sweat cooling on his forehead and the swelling of his abdomen visibly deflating.Finwë swept his son in his arms and thanked the Valar for his son’s life. The question still remained: what had been wrong with the boy?

A great many healers and scholars pondered over the question. It was ultimately a scholar from Alqualondë who found a reasonable answer. A similar case had been documented in Alqualondë, when a fisherman had been severely cut by a harpoon and had experienced traumatic blood loss. This was not the first time such and accident had occurred, and previously victims had been saved by binding the wound and injecting them with blood from cows from a nearby farm. This particular fisherman, however, had not responded well to the treatment. He had begun experiencing symptoms similar to those of the young prince and had eventually died. If their cases were indeed similar, questioned the others, why did the prince live? And besides the fact, the boy had not _received_ any foreign blood. 

A group of healers performed an examination of the young boy. The King of the Noldor watched as the healers’ expressions went from curiosity to mild confusion, to dawning horror.

“My King,” the palace healer began slowly, “have you ever been informed that your son has….” he trailed off.

“Has what?!” demanded the king.

The healer swallowed. “Has an extra organ, my lord.”

Finwë frowned. “No, never. Which organ is it then?” He questioned, expecting something like a kidney. Not a…

“Uterus, my lord.”

The healers deliberated longer over the increasingly frightened Fëanor before declaring it an oversight of past examinations. The boy was still quite young. An extra organ the healers had not been looking for could have been easily overlooked. They agreed to monitor the boy as he continued to mature. Finwë agreed and was satisfied, for a moment thinking nothing of his son’s strange illness.

It was not until the birth of Finwë’s second son, Fingolfin, who was also found to bear the so called _extra organ,_ again in his third son, Finarfin, and the review of the healer’s documents of prince Fëanor’s early check-overs and the realization that the elder prince _was not born with a uterus_ did the words “organ rejection” and eventually “curse” come to the mouths of the conservative and mildly superstitious healers. In a fit of anger that would rival those of his eldest son, Finwë stormed to Taniquetil to demand an explanation.

A great silence was heard over the mountain, until it was broken by the sound of laughter, full of mirth. A hooded figure stepped forward to face Finwë. The Vala pushed back his hood. The king of the Noldor stared up at none other than Mandos. The Vala crouched down so he was at eye level with the Noldo, his blonde braids falling into his face. 

“Oh Finwë,” he laughed haughtily. “Did no one tell you that everything has a price?” Finwë stared in horror. “Besides,” the Vala straightened. “It would hardly be fair to punish _Miriel_ for what _you_ chose, now would it? As you doomed her so we doom you, Noldo. Or, rather, your sons. And a doom it shall be. Ever shall your sons have the capacity to bear children.” He licked his lips and appeared contemplative. “Now, see, we were all quite pleased with just that, but then there comes the pesky business of elven biology. What good is a uterus when one may never have, ah, the _type_ of relations necessary to bear a child? So I wondered, how _might_ just we remedy that?”

“No, please…” Finwë begged softly.

“Indeed, I decided to add a little something extra. Ever shall your children, and their children, and their children, too, have a truly _insatiable_ craving for, well, each other.” The Vala cackled as Finwë despaired. “And with this, ever shall you be shamed for your greed.”

The king turned to go far from that place, and as he left, he heard the ringing laughter of the Doomsman calling “Such is and shall always be the Curse of the House of Finwë!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know if you liked it! Kudos/comments are appreciated and stay tuned! 
> 
> Bother me about Tolkien on tumblr at zenyteehee


End file.
